


The Girl Of My Best Friend

by TMar



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMar/pseuds/TMar
Summary: Jean-Luc Picard meets a fantastic woman while on shore leave. It's love at first sight... But would things have been different if he'd realized at the time that she was the girl of his best friend?





	The Girl Of My Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally published in "Naked Now Two" in 1992. For someone who hates songfics, I sure did write a lot of them!

THE GIRL OF MY BEST FRIEND

A young Jean-Luc Picard was sitting in the more refined of the two bars on Starbase 102, sipping something he didn't recognise and wishing he was elsewhere. His ship had long gone, and this was supposed to be his vacation... but Picard had always hated vacations and was always his most relaxed when he had a challenge of some kind to overcome. It didn't have to be a life-threatening challenge, it just had to be something to strain his brain a bit.

He had been told by his captain to, quote, "get off the ship or else", and he didn't want to know what she meant by the "or else" part. So he had dutifully beamed down and was presently trying to look as though he were having a good time. He had often taken his holidays with Jack Crusher, but that too seemed to be coming to an end because Jack had recently met someone and was being rather secretive about it, sneaking off the ship as often as he could when they were orbiting Earth, and not telling Jean-Luc where he was going.

Picard was an adult and could handle that, but some small part of him still felt rejected. He shook his head and concentrated on the drink; some sort of Saurian Brandy mixture in a coconut with an umbrella in it. He wondered how Saurian Brandy could possibly, possibly, be put into a coconut, of all things.

Jean-Luc left off staring at the drink and looked up to see the most beautiful woman he had ever come across walk into the bar. In that minute, Picard thought, 'I have to marry her'. It was an illogical thought; after all, she could already be married, but this didn't stop him from walking over to her very slowly, and smiling down at her where she was busy seating herself at a small table. He felt like an absolute fool and thought that he possibly had a stupid grin on his face, but he couldn't stop himself.

The woman looked up, and smiled. "Another Starfleet officer," she said, and Picard wondered if it was hot in the bar, or if it was just him. He tried to smile decently, and  
thought of her remark: they were on a starbase of course there'd be Starfleet officers all over the place!

"Uh... yes," he finally managed to say. "We're on a starbase."

"So we are," she smiled, looking amused. "You just seem so lost. Would you like to sit down?"

Picard sat without even acknowledging. "Well?" she inquired.

"Excuse me?"

"Why did you pounce like that? I can still recognize pouncing, you know."

Picard flushed and apologised. "You were alone, I... I thought you might like company."

"Yeah, well..." she trailed off. "My better half dragged me here and then his mother needed him at home. So he goes back to Earth and leaves me here. It's only for one day, though..." she said.

When Picard heard that his heart sank. "You're married?"

"Not yet," she smiled, obviously looking forward to the day when she would be. "You know, long ago on Earth, there were theories that some day marriage would be outdated."

Picard smiled broadly. He knew that social theorists had never been able to get the human condition down pat. "I think it comes down to the fact that people need stability, and a special person to care about."

She lifted her eyebrows. "I think a lot of officers are married to the fleet."

"Not all of them," replied Picard, thinking of Jack, who was goodness-knew-where, with goodness-knew-who. Such a man would easily be able to combine marriage and a career. Picard, on the other hand, had left Janice because he hadn't felt that was possible for him. But if Jack could do it... And looking at this woman sitting in front of him, Picard knew he'd be willing to give it his best shot.

A little more than an hour later, the two of them found themselves strolling in the orange grove on the outskirts of the base, admiring the beauty of the landscape, and talking about anything and everything. "You know," she commented, "I feel as if I've always known you."

Picard nodded, still smiling. "It's a rare feeling. I'm sure Shakespeare would have something to say about it."

"Well?" she asked.

"If this be error, and upon me proved, I never writ, nor no man ever loved," quoted Picard.

"Yeah." She tucked her hair behind her ears, and Picard had to resist the impulse to reach out and find out if that hair was as soft and silky as it looked. It was red and fine and very long.

Picard merely looked at her, and the look in his eyes became very intense. "I suppose we should get back."

She nodded, suddenly looking serious, then Picard stopped and put his hand on her arm. It was the first time there had been any physical contact between them. "Can I see you again?"

She looked down at the ground, as if trying to think of ways to refuse, then looked back at him. "If... if I'm still alone tomorrow, I'll be here at 15:00. Otherwise..." And she turned and ran off, looking very fragile and very vulnerable, and very young. Picard stood among the orange trees for a long time after that, just thinking...

When he got back to his room, Picard found that the computer had recorded a message for him from Jack. "Jean-Luc, I hope you're enjoying yourself. I've been detained on Earth for a short while. I have a feeling that you're hating your vacation, but don't worry! I'm joining you in two days and we'll show them what real Starfleet officers do off duty!" Jack smiled, and then the message terminated. 

Picard smiled to himself, unable to imagine Jack getting completely crazy in a bar, like a lot of Starfleet officers did. Jack was a very calm, centred person, his blue eyes reflecting his inner self. He was, Picard thought, one of the best friends a person could have.

The rest of the day passed far to slowly for Jean-Luc. He was merely biding time until he could go back to the orange grove to see if SHE was there... And then it occured to Picard that he didn't even know her name.

***

She was there the next day, leaning against an orange tree, this time in a turquoise, vaguely Vulcan dress, looking stunning. Picard had to stop himself from rushing up to her and enfolding her in his arms and asking her to run away with him. But SHE ran up to him. "I was so frightened you wouldn't be here! I thought of hiding, to see if you'd come..." She was out of breath.

"This may sound... somewhat uh, corny," began Picard, "but I could barely wait for this day to arrive either.’

She sighed. "What are we doing?"

"I don't know," answered Picard truthfully, "but do you think it really matters now?"

"I do love someone..." she faltered.

"I no longer care," he answered. "I... it's been twenty-four hours... I think I..."

She put her fingers on her lips to silence him, and Picard felt the softness of her fingers as they touched him. "Don't say it," she said. "Don't say anything. Don't tell me your name, where you come from, what your ship is. Just be with me now."

Then and there, Picard DID enfold her in his arms and kiss her the way he wanted to, and run his fingers through her hair (it DID feel like silk), and remove that turquoise dress, and explore that creamy skin, and lose himself completely in this woman he hardly knew at all.

Some hours later when Picard came back from the orchard, he found Jack Crusher waiting for him. "Jack."

"Jean-Luc. Hmmm..." 

Jack studied him quizzically, eliciting a "What?" from his friend.

"Oh, nothing... you look rested. You have been enjoying yourself after all."

Picard smiled. "Yes."

"Well, listen. I'm off to find my quarters for the duration. I will meet you for breakfast tomorrow at 9:00. And I'll bring Beverly with me."

Picard smiled. "So one finally learns her name."

Jack was already half out the door, and he turned back. "While we were still... new, I didn't want to say anything in case... you know. But now I feel as if nothing can change it. It's our destiny to be together." He looked ecstatic at the prospect, and the look in his eyes reminded Picard of his own feelings, of the events in the orchard...

"I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Yeah," said Jack, and went out.

Picard didn't sleep that night. He lay looking at the stars through the skylight, remembering that hair, that face, that skin, that entire person there in the orange grove... He knew it was love.

When Picard walked into the resturant the next morning, he was already thinking of how he could get away, to find HER... when he came around the corner and bumped into Jack. "Jean-Luc, get over here! You'll like her, I know you will!" And Jack just about dragged him to the table where Beverly was sitting. "Jean Luc Picard, meet..."

But Picard wasn't listening. He was staring at Beverly, feeling the ice closing around his heart. She was frowning back at him in exactly the same way, and Picard remembered her smile, and her hair, and the smell of orange blossom in the orchard... And he tore himself away from Beverly's face and turned to Jack, who was looking at him expectantly. Picard swallowed hard, then held out his hand. "Pleased to meet you," he said, as evenly as he could.

"Hullo," responded Beverly, trying not to touch him for too long.

Jack didn't notice the fact that their breakfast was rather strained; he merely spoke of his and Beverly's plans, and babbled on happily about Beverly and her life. He even told Picard his unusual way of proposing. At this, Picard had to smile. "He really gave you a book with that title?"

Beverly smiled, not looking directly at him. "It was meant as a joke, really. But who could resist a proposal like that?"

"Not I," said Picard, taking another mouthful of food and looking away too.

Later, when Jack got up to get some beverages for them, Picard leaned forward and whispered, "I have to talk to you."

She only shook her head. "No, Jean-Luc."

"Please. It won't take long."

"No. If you have anything to say, say it now.”

Picard looked around. There was no one near enough to hear them. He said three words. "It never happened."

Beverly nodded. "We never met before today."

"Yes. Never," answered Picard, pain in his eyes.

"I hope you two will be friends," came Jack's voice as he placed hot drinks on the table.

"Me too," said Beverly, looking into Picard's eyes sadly. And Picard was struck by the memory of a song he'd once heard when he'd studied Earth musical evolution

The way she walks, the way she talks   
How long can I pretend   
Oh I can't help it I'm in love  
With the girl of my best friend.  
Her lovely hair, her skin so fair   
I could go on and never end   
Oh I can't help it I'm in love  
With the girl of my best friend.  
I want to tell her how I love her so  
And hold her in my arms but then   
What if she got real mad and told him so  
I could never face either one again.  
The way they kiss, their happiness   
Will my aching heart never mend   
Oh will I always be in love  
With the girl of my best friend.

*** 

"Message for Lieutenant Crusher," came the voice over the comm panel.

Jack, sitting in the rec room with Picard and a few others, knew immediately. "It's Beverly! She's had the baby!" He got up.

Picard rose as well, for he wanted to know if everything was all right just as Jack did. Jack was receiving a message over video, so Picard could see Beverly holding a tiny, pink baby in a blue blanket and smiling. "I'm fine, Jack," she said to his anxious questions. "Isn't he gorgeous?"

Jack couldn't see much, but he agreed completely. "Two days. I'll be home in two days."

She nodded. "Wesley and I will be waiting."

When the message terminated, Jack turned to his friend. "Jean-Luc..."

Picard was nodding. "I know. It's an enormous feeling."

"I'm going to give him... them... the best of everything. I want so much for them... What will my son become? Will we have more children?" His face was flushed as he addressed Picard.

Picard felt icy stabs every time Jack opened his mouth, but he couldn't very well say so. So he merely nodded. "Yes."

"You'll come with me to see the baby, won't you?"

"Ah... yes."

"Good."

***

Two days later, Picard waited in the living room while Jack had an emotional reunion with his wife and inspected his baby son. He came out looking very happy, very fatherly, and even more excited. "Jean-Luc, he's beautiful."

Picard managed to smile warmly, and Jack rushed into the room again and emerged with Beverly and Wesley in tow. "Should you be up?" asked Picard.

"I'm a doctor," the new mother replied. "I know what I'm doing."

And with that Jack took the baby from her and held him out to Picard. Picard looked into those blue eyes, wondering if they were only baby-blue, or if they'd change later... Then he realised that they probably wouldn't change - both Wesley's mother and father had those same blue eyes.

***

Picard woke up sweating. That dream! He had never, never dreamed about the first time he'd met Beverly, in all the fifteen years since then. He had put it out of his mind and concentrated on being her friend, being a rock for her, being her captain. Why was he having that dream now? Why remember it now? And then he suddenly knew why.

He had been asked to explain human genetic patterns to an alien delegation during some very routine meetings. Since he was the only speaker allowed, he'd had to use the explanations he knew, the simplest one of which was to explain dominant and recessive genes... like the ones for eye colour. Two brown-eyed people, provided both carry a recessive blue gene, can have a blue-eyed baby. But it is very unlikely that two blue-eyed people could produce a brown-eyed baby, he'd said.

And then he had remembered the day at Farpoint Station. The turbolift had opened, Beverly's son had stepped out, and Picard very clearly remembered looking up... into Wesley Crusher's brown eyes.

THE END


End file.
